smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Wrench!
CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! _________________________ Synopsis: Mario kicks Black Yoshi out of his home since he accuses Black Yoshi of stealing his first wrench. Sunny Funny allows Black Yoshi to stay in her house, but soon, he starts taking advantage of her generosity. _________________________ At nighttime, at Mario’s house, Black Yoshi is seen playing Call of Duty. Black Yoshi: Yes! I’m getting close to my 100 kill streak! Suddenly, Black Yoshi’s character gets killed by TrashTalker69. Black Yoshi: WHAT?!? TrashTalker69: Yeah! Take that, noob! Black Yoshi: WHY YOU LITTLE?!? Black Yoshi runs out of the door. TrashTalker69: Hey! What are you doing?! STAY BACK- TrashTalker69 is heard getting shot to death. Black Yoshi then returns to the couch. Black Yoshi: Ok. Took care of him. Mario: Hey, Black Yoshi! Black Yoshi: Hi, Mario! Mario: Well, I’m about to head to bed. I’ll see you tomorrow! Black Yoshi: Ok! Mario heads to a nearby safe. Mario: Just going to check my power ups! Mario opens the safe. Mario: Ok! There’s 1UP Mushroom. The Miyamoto Sword. Everything seems to be in order, except- Mario gasps. Mario: Where is it? Black Yoshi: What? Mario: My wrench! My special wrench! The first wrench I ever got! I always keep it in the back of my safe for luck! Black Yoshi: Well, I’ve never seen it. Mario glares at Black Yoshi in suspicion. Mario: Hmm, are you prepared to say that with your hand on a stack of interpretive dance quarterlies? Mario pulls out a stack of dance quarterlies. Black Yoshi: Of course I’m- What are you saying? Mario: Me? I ain't saying nothing that would matter to anyone who would be able to take a lie detector test! Mario pulls out a lie detector. Black Yoshi: You’re saying something! Mario: Heavens to Iwata, no. It's just that my lucky wrench has gone missing and you've been going to the pawn shop all day! Black Yoshi: Are you accusing me of something? Mario: Well, the way I see it there are three possibilities: One, you stole it. Two, you stole it. Or three, you stole it! Black Yoshi: (enraged) I didn’t take your precious wrench! Mario: Show me your hands. Black Yoshi: What?! Mario: I want to see empty hands. Black Yoshi shoves his hands in Mario’s face. Black Yoshi: Here! Here! Here! See them?! Black Yoshi heads to the door. Mario: You-you can’t do that to me! I own the house! Black Yoshi: Not anymore, Mario! I’m moving out! Black Yoshi leaves the house and slams the door shut. Later. Black Yoshi is at the park, eating KFC until Sunny Funny appears. Sunny: Hey, Black Yoshi! Black Yoshi: Hey, flower girl! Sunny: What are you doing here? Black Yoshi: Well, I left Mario’s house because he accused me of stealing his “precious” wrench! Sunny: I don’t think that was a good idea! Maybe you should go back. Black Yoshi: Go back?! There’s no way I’m heading back to that accusing plumber! Well, I got to go! Next time you see me, this town will be eating out of the palm of my hands! A few ironic minutes later. Black Yoshi is seen inside of a box on the side of the street asking for money as people pass him. Black Yoshi: Spare change? Spare change anyone? Sunny appears. Sunny: Black Yoshi? Is that you? Black Yoshi: I-uh. Black Yoshi shuts the box, but Sunny opens it. Sunny: It’s me, Sunny! We stopped RH 2.0, remember? Black Yoshi: Sunny? Sunny: What are you doing in that box? Black Yoshi: Well, I live in this- Brooklyn Guy appears, Brooklyn Guy: Black Yoshi? Black Yoshi: Yes? Brooklyn Guy: Sign here, please. Black Yoshi signs the paper and Brooklyn Guy takes his box. Black Yoshi: Uh, nowhere actually. Sunny: So, what have you been up to? Black Yoshi: Nothing Good! I’ve lost my home, possessions, everything! Sunny: (gasps) Even your Xbox? Black Yoshi: Nobody would take it since they’re PS4 fans so I had to eat it! The camera shows the Xbox sticking out of Black Yoshi’s stomach. Sunny: Well, you can stay at my house. Black Yoshi: Really? Thanks! Later. Black Yoshi is in Sunny’s bed. Sunny: Ok, Black Yoshi! You can sleep in my bed! Black Yoshi: Ok! But just until I find a place to live. Maybe in one or two days. Sunny: Well, you can stay as long as you need to. Good night! Sunny leaves the room. Black Yoshi: I’ll try not to a burden. The next day. Black Yoshi is seen in the kitchen, eating food. Black Yoshi: This is some nice food you have, Sunny! Sunny: Thanks! A montage starts of Black Yoshi being taken care of around the house. At night. Sunny is seen heading to the couch. Sunny: Oh, wow. Nurturing a broken spirit sure is a lot of work. Still, it feels nice to do good. (Yawns) Good night, Radish. Sunny falls asleep, only to be woken up. Black Yoshi: Sunny? Could I get a glass of water? Sunny heads upstairs. Black Yoshi: Thank you. Sunny: Good night! Sunny heads back downstairs, only to hear Black Yoshi again. Black Yoshi: Sunny? Could I get some more blankets? Sunny heads upstairs. Black Yoshi: Thanks. Sunny heads back downstairs, only to hear Black Yoshi yet again. Black Yoshi: Sunny, you forgot to turn off the light! Sunny heads upstairs and turns off the light. Sunny: Good night- Sunny falls down the stairs until she reaches the bottom. Radish: Sunny. I think Black Yoshi is becoming a freeloader. Sunny: (gasps) Radish! Black Yoshi is not a freeloader and he would never take advantage of me! Three weeks later. Sunny: He’s just having a hard time getting his confidence back. Sunny collapses. Many months later. Sunny: (exhausted) I’m sure he’s.. Close to a breakthrough. Sunny collapses. So much later that the old narrator got tired of waiting and they had to hire a new one. Sunny, now very tired, drags herself onto the couch as Radish watches. Radish: I’m telling you! He’s a freeloader! Sunny: I know he still hasn’t found a place to live! DON’T RUB IT IN! Black Yoshi: (voice) Sunny! Where’s my lemonade? Sunny: Coming, Black Yoshi. Sunny falls flat on her face. Later, she is seen running down the hallway with lemonade. Black Yoshi: (voice) Sunny?! Sunny?!? Sunny enters the room. Black Yoshi: (voice) And why aren’t you in uniform?! Sunny steps outside and steps back in, wearing a maid outfit. Black Yoshi: It’s about time you got here! Sunny: (sarcastically) Here’s your lemonade, your majesty. Black Yoshi: I can’t drink that! Sunny: Why not? Black Yoshi: Are you blind? Just look at it! Sunny: (irritated) What about it? Black Yoshi: That lemon has three seeds in it. THAT’S AN ODD NUMBER! I can't drink anything odd numbered. Sunny: Fine. I’ll just take it out! Sunny tries to take out the lemon, but Black Yoshi begins screaming. Black Yoshi: No! No! It's already contaminated by the bad lemon! It won't work! Sunny: Hmm, that's two things in this house that won't work. Black Yoshi: Then go fix them. Sunny gets so angry that the lemonade she is holding shatters in her hand. Sunny: Two things that won't work! Black Yoshi: I've changed my mind. I want soup instead. Sunny: Okay. Don't move. Sunny walks out of the door. She then returns in normal clothing with some soup. Sunny: Here you go! It's alphabet soup. I made it special. The soup is shown to have the words, “FIND A HOME” on it. However, Black Yoshi smacks it out of Sunny’s hands. Black Yoshi: Condensed soup from a can?! Disgusting! Now you've ruined my appetite! Go fetch me something to read! Sunny: Oh, okay. How about this? Sunny pulls out a newspaper with the “home listings” headline on the front. Black Yoshi gasps and swats the newspaper away. Sunny becomes more angry. Black Yoshi: GET THAT AWAY FROM ME! You know I'm allergic to newsprint! Sunny: Ya know, when you swatted that newspaper out of my hands, it reminded me of something a friend of mine did...AT HIS HOME! Sunny’s alarm clock rings. Black Yoshi: 4 o'clock. Time for my stories. Hurry up, they won't hold the show while you laze around. Sunny pulls out a TV and hands Black Yoshi the remote. Black Yoshi turns it on to see puppets of Mouse and Boko. Mouse Puppet: Hey, where are you going? Boko Puppet: To my house. Mouse Puppet: You have a House? Boko Puppet: Why wouldn't I? I'm not some lazy, inconsiderate jerk who lays in bed all day. Mouse Puppet: Say, where can I get one of these...houses? Boko Puppet: Oh, they're everywhere. The screen cuts to behind the TV to reveal Sunny is playing with the puppets. Sunny: (voicing Boko Puppet) Especially if they’re black and wearing a gold chain! Mouse Puppet: Thanks. I'm gonna go look for one so I can stop. Sunny: Mooching off my friends and they can get back to their lives! Black Yoshi: This isn’t my show. Black Yoshi pushes the remote button, but it doesn’t work. Black Yoshi: Sunny, the remote control is broken! Get over here and fix it! Sunny: I’ve got a better idea! Sunny throws the TV away and jumps on top of Black Yoshi as she screams in his face. Sunny: Why don't I call someone whose job it is to fix it? You know why? Because when I want a job done, I get someone with a home to do that JOB! Black Yoshi: ... What are you saying? This turns out to be the last straw. Outside, Sunny’s house jumps in the air before the side is smashed as an enraged Sunny pushes the bed with Black Yoshi still on it all the way to Mario’s house. Inside, Mario is on the phone. Mario: Donate to Sega? Why? What has Sega ever done for me? Sunny grabs the phone and throws it away and gives Mario a wrench. Sunny: You want your wrench back?! Take it! Now Black Yoshi cam come back right?! Mario checks the wrench through a telescope. Mario: Wrong! Mario throws the wrench back to Sunny. Mario: That ain’t my first wrench! Sunny: (enraged) Then have some more wrenches! Sunny throws more wrenches at Mario. Sunny: I got plenty of them! Mario: You can’t put a price on my first wrench! And I can’t forgive that thieving bilge rat, Black Yoshi for stealing it! Sunny, finally snapping in severe rage grabs Mario by the throat and lifts him in the air. Sunny: (extremely furious) LISTEN, YOU CRUSTACEOUS PLUMBER! BLACK YOSHI’S BEEN LIVING AT MY HOUSE, DRIVING ME CRAZY! Sunny begins shaking Mario. Sunny: AND YOU’RE NOT GOING TO LET HIM BACK IN ALL BECAUSE OF A STUPID WRENCH?!?!? Suddenly, a giant prehistoric block falls out of Mario’s back pocket. Sunny: What is that? Mario: My first wrench! I’ll never lose you again! Sunny: This is a wrench? Mario: I’ve been in the plumbing business for a long time. Sunny: So, does that mean Black Yoshi can come back? Mario: Sure. Just let me and my wrench have some alone time. Sunny: YES! Later. Black Yoshi and Mario are in the living room. Mario: Well, Black Yoshi. It’s good to have you back! Black Yoshi: It sure is, Mario! Mario: After all, I'm sure ya didn't mean to misplace my wrench. Black Yoshi: What the- What are you saying? Mario: Well, it's obvious that you put the wrench in my pants. Wrenches just don't fly into people's pants. Black Yoshi and Mario start arguing again as Sunny watches from the window. Black Yoshi: Are you accusing me of something? Sunny: I’m not staying for this. Sunny gets into her car and drives off as Mario and Black Yoshi continue arguing. Mario: Well, the way I see it there are three possibilities: One, you put the wrench in my pants. Two, you put the wrench in my pants. Or three, YOU PUT THE WRENCH IN MY PANTS!!! The episode irises out over the house. _________________________ _________________________ Trivia * The story is inspired from the Spongebob cartoon "Can You Spare A Dime?". Category:CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! Category:From 2019 Category:Stories by Rh390110478 Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Black Yoshi Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:Mouse Episodes Category:Boko Episodes Category:Trashtalker69 Episodes